KissHug
by upejun
Summary: Songfic SasuHina. KissHug by Aiko. One-Shot!


**SongFic :: KissHug**

**Pairing :: SasuHina**

**Disclaimer :: I do not own Naruto**

**Song :: KissHug by Aiko**

**Happy Reading =))**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Tomodachi da nante ichi do mo omotta koto ha nakatta (I never thought of you as my friend even once)**

**Anata ni deatta sono hi kara (Since the day i met you)**

**Kawatte shimatta no mo aru kedo (There are things that have changed but)**

**Kawara nai koto no hou ga (The things that haven't changed)**

**Anata mo atashi mo ooi yo (Are much more numerous for you and for me)**

Musim gugur di hari Kamis. Hinata berlari-lari di dekat taman saat pulang sekolah. Sebenarnya jam pulang sekolah telah lama berlalu. Hinata baru pulang karena mendapatkan hukuman dari gurunya karena membuat keributan di dalam kelas. Walaupun dia adalah korban, tapi itu tidak membuatnya luput dari hukuman.

'Gawat. Aku pasti dimarahi ayah. Ini sudah sangat telat', Hinata panik. Dia tidak memperhatikan jalan dengan baik dan menyandung batu yang merintangi jalannya.

BRUUKKK

"A-Ahh. Sakit", rintihnya.

"Perhatikan jalanmu dengan baik!", ucap seorang pemuda yang sekarang sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

Hinata tidak berani menatap pemuda itu. Dia terus memandangi tanah. Entah karena malu atau sedang menahan sakit.

"Kau terluka. Apa kau sanggup berjalan?", tanya pemuda itu.

"S-Sepertinya tidak", jawabnya.

Pemuda itu merendahkan tubuhnya setinggi Hinata yang masih terduduk di tanah dan membelakanginya.

"Naik", katanya.

"Eh?", Hinata bingung. Pemuda itu tidak membalikkan tubuhnya ataupun melihat ke arah Hinata.

"Ini sudah hampir malam. Kau ingin cepat sampai rumah kan? Dan kau tidak sanggup untuk berjalan. Aku akan mengantarmu", jelas pemuda itu.

Hinata pun dengan ragu-ragu naik ke punggung pemuda itu dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di dada pemuda tersebut. Hinata juga memberitahukan alamat rumahnya.

"Jadi rumahmu di sana? Kalau begitu rumahku dan rumahmu berada di arah yang sama."

"Oh ya? M-Memangnya rumahmu di mana?"

"Hanya 2 blok dari rumahmu."

"O-Oh", jawab Hinata singkat.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Kau?"

"Perkenalkan, Hyuga Hinata."

Itulah pertama kalinya mereka bertemu, di taman yang tidak jauh dari daerah tempat tinggal mereka. Mereka saling mengenal satu sama lain sejak saat itu. Meskipun mereka menuntut ilmu di sekolah yang berbeda, mereka selalu bertemu di taman itu untuk pulang bersama. Tidak hanya itu. Mereka juga sering belajar bersama, bertelepon ria, dan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Sampai akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk masuk ke SMA yang sama.

Namun semenjak SMA, kepribadian mereka berubah. Sasuke yang makin gencar dikejar gadis-gadis, selalu bersikap dingin dan tidak banyak bicara. Hinata yang sering mendapat tatapan sinis dari banyak siswi di sekolah karena kedekatannya dengan Sasuke, membuatnya menjadi gadis pemalu dan pendiam. Ini menyebabkan Hinata dan Sasuke jarang mengobrol seperti saat mereka masih SMP dulu. Saat berpapasan di koridor sekolah, mereka hanya saling melempar tatapan kepada satu sama lain dan tersenyum seadanya. Tidak ada satu patah kata pun yang keluar dari mulut mereka walau hanya untuk menanyakan kabar atau kemana tujuan mereka.

Namun tidak semuanya berubah. Mereka tetap pulang sekolah bersama-sama. Tak peduli dengan cuaca yang tidak bersahabat, atau aktivitas sekolah yang menguras waktu, tenaga, dan pikiran.

Saat hujan turun, mereka akan berteduh di bawah payung yang sama saat menyusuri jalan menuju rumah mereka. Hinata yang lebih sering telat pulang untuk ikut les tambahan juga tak pernah ditinggal oleh Sasuke. Bahkan terkadang Sasuke juga ikut meramaikan suasana kelas saat les tambahan meskipun dirinya yang jenius tidak perlu lagi mengikuti hal semacam itu.

Musim gugur kali ini masih sama seperti musim gugur sebelumnya. Angin sore berhembus melambaikan daun pepohonan yang mulai jatuh satu persatu ke permukaan bumi. Hinata mengencangkan balutan scarf di lehernya untuk mendapatkan kehangatan. Sasuke berjalan di sampingnya dengan kedua tangan berada di dalam saku jaketnya.

Melihat Hinata yang sepertinya kedinginan, Sasuke mengeluarkan tangan kirinya untuk meraih tangan kanan Hinata. Hinata tersentak kaget, namun akhirnya memegang tangan Sasuke dengan erat.

"Masukkan tanganmu yang satu lagi ke saku jaketmu", perintah Sasuke.

"J-Jaket ini tidak ada sakunya", jawab Hinata pelan.

Sasuke melepaskan tangan Hinata dan menanggalkan jaketnya, kemudian memakaikannya ke tubuh Hinata.

"Sekarang sudah ada kan?", Sasuke memegang kembali tangan Hinata.

"T-Tapi Sasuke-kun –", "Aku tidak apa-apa", Sasuke memotong kalimat Hinata.

Dalam hati mereka hanya berharap akan mengalirnya kehangatan ke tubuh mereka dari tangan mereka yang saling berpegangan.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Atsui kaerimichi ni mie naku naru made (Walking on the warm path back until I can't see you anymore)**

**Hontouni chiisaku naru made mi te I ta (I watched until you became really small)**

**Anata ga suki datta no (I loved you)**

**Ima mo ima mo... (Even now, even now...)**

Hinata mengembalikan jaket Sasuke sesaat setelah sampai di depan rumahnya. "T-Terima kasih jaketnya".

"Hn". Sasuke meraih jaketnya dan beranjak pergi.

Hinata tidak langsung masuk ke rumah. Dia memperhatikan Sasuke yang berjalan menjauh dari rumahnya sampai sosoknya menghilang di ujung jalan. Sepertinya dia sangat rindu dengan Sasuke yang dulu. Tapi seperti apapun diri Sasuke, dia tetap memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadap Sasuke. Sejak dulu hingga sekarang, tidak akan pernah berubah.

Cinta.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Natsu kami ga hoo o kiru (Summer hair brushes against my cheeks)**

**Mata toshi o kasane te kitto omoidasu (And as I age I will remember)**

**Anata no kage atashi no kotoba (Your shadow and my words)**

**You Love You Love...**

Keringat bercucuran dari dahi Hinata. Ini hari yang sangat panas. Sapu tangan yang ia pakai untuk mengelap keringatnya, juga sudah basah.

"Berjalanlah di atas bayanganku. Kau tidak akan kepanasan", kata Sasuke.

Sasuke memang jauh lebih tinggi dari Hinata. Bayangan tubuhnya mampu menutupi seluruh tubuh Hinata.

"T-Terima kasih", ucapnya.

"Hn".

Sasuke selalu memberikan pertolongan, tapi Hinata tidak pernah sempat membalasnya. Itu karena sifat Uchiha yang memang tidak membutuhkan bantuan ataupun pertolongan dari orang lain.

"Sasuke-kun. A-Apa aku boleh bertanya?"

"Hn".

"A-Apa ada seseorang yang kau cintai?", tanya Hinata sedikit ragu-ragu.

Sasuke berhenti melangkahkan kakinya saat mendengar pertanyaan Hinata. Hinata yang sedari tadi memandang ke tanah hampir menabrak tubuh Sasuke.

"Aku mencintai siapa, itu bukan urusanmu", Sasuke kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

Jawaban Sasuke tampaknya mampu menutup mulut Hinata dan kembali berjalan mengikuti langkah kaki Sasuke.

'Sepertinya aku salah bicara', pikirnya.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Mi tsume yo tsume to kazoe ta hoshi no namida ni negau (I make a wish on the 3rd and 4th star's tear I count in the sky)**

**Anata no soba ni zutto I tai (I want to always be by your side)**

"_Moshi-moshi_", jawab Sasuke dari ujung telepon.

"Sasuke-kun. Lihatlah keluar. Hujan meteor". Hinata menutup telepon saat Sasuke belum sempat memberikan komentar atau berbicara lebih banyak.

Dia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. 'Make a wish', pikirnya.

Menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya, Hinata mengucapkan sebuah permintaan.

"Aku ingin selalu berada di samping Sasuke", Hinata memohon.

Sangat sederhana. Tapi itulah yang benar-benar dia harapkan.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Mada shira nai koto darake no senaka to (I stood with my back to yours still moving nothing)**

**Senaka o awase te kikoe te ki ta oto (And the sound that came to us was so warm)**

**Koware te mo shikata nai hodo ni atsui (It doesn't matter if we break apart)**

Dalam perjalanan pulang seperti biasa, kali ini Hinata berjalan di depan Sasuke. Mereka tidak saling berbicara sedikitpun. Hanya hembusan angin yang menyapa ramah telinga mereka. Angin di musim panas benar-benar sangat menyegarkan.

Sesampainya di rumah, Hinata langsung menuju pintu gerbang saat kalimat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"Setelah ujian minggu depan, aku akan pindah ke kota Manchaster untuk melanjutkan kuliah di sana", ucap Sasuke dengan nada datar.

"Oxford?", tanya Hinata.

"Ya. Aku mendapatkan beasiswa. Keluargaku juga akan ikut pindah. Karena calon istriku tinggal di sana".

Seperti petir menyambar di siang hari, Hinata hanya bisa tertegun mendengarnya. 'Permohonanku tidak terkabul', bisiknya dalam hati.

Hinata tidak kunjung membalikkan tubuhnya karena dia tidak ingin Sasuke melihat air matanya yang sudah siap tumpah dari kedua bola matanya yang pucat. Lalu dia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang berjalan menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Dia berbalik dan setengah berlari untuk melihat Sasuke menghilang di ujung jalan. Dia jatuh terduduk di tanah dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, dan mulai menangis terisak-isak. Bahunya berguncang. Sakit sekali rasanya melihat orang yang kau cintai tidak membalas perasanmu.

Sakit.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Hikari ni te o kazashi te sukima kara mie ta tooriame kagerou (I reached for the light and the spaces between the rain and heat haze)**

**Anata no kage atashi ha omou (Your shadow and my thoughts)**

**You Love You Love... **

5 tahun kemudian.

Hinata menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya ke kaca jendela bus yang tertutup embun. Di luar sedang hujan. Namun itu tidak menyurutkan niatnya untuk berkunjung ke perpustakaan. Semenjak kuliah, dia jadi rajin ke perpustakaan. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa dia kerjakan selain belajar. Walau kuliahnya telah selesai, dia masih harus ke sini untuk mengembalikan buku-buku yang belum sempat ia kembalikan.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan pengembalian buku, Hinata meluangkan waktu untuk melihat-lihat buku lain. Toh di luar masih hujan. Dia tidak perlu buru-buru pulang. Di balik susunan buku-buku yang tertata rapi di raknya, Hinata melihat sosok wajah yang sangat dia kenal. Bola mata hitam pekat, kulit wajah yang pucat, dan ekspresi wajah tanpa emosi.

"Sasuke-kun", bisiknya pelan. Hinata langsung berlari menuju lorong di samping rak buku tempat dia berdiri sebelumnya.

"Sasuke-kun", panggil Hinata.

Pemuda itu mengangkat wajahnya dari buku yang dia baca untuk melihat ekspresi wajah Hinata yang tadinya tersenyum kini berubah bingung.

"Namaku Sai. Bukan Sasuke. Ada yang bisa ku bantu?", tanya pemuda itu ramah sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya salah orang", jawab Hinata.

'Apa yang sedang kupikirkan? Aku terlalu rindu pada Sasuke sehingga aku salah melihat orang. Sasuke sedang berada di luar negeri. Mana mungkin dia ada di sini. Dia sedang berada di negara tempat gadis yang dia cintai berada'.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Atsui kaerimichi ni mie naku naru made (Walking on the warm path back until I can't see you anymore)**

**Hontouni chiisaku naru made mi te I ta (I watched until you became really small)**

**Anata ga suki datta no (I loved you)**

**Ima mo ima mo... (Even now, even now...)**

Hinata ingin melangkah masuk ke pintu gerbang saat dia melihat sebuah sosok yang hampir menghilang di ujung jalan.

'Ilusiku belum juga berakhir. Sekarang aku melihat Sasuke berjalan ke ujung jalan seperti saat aku memperhatikannya setelah pulang sekolah. Aku bisa gila', Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Tadaima".

"Okaeri. Oh Hinata kau sudah kembali? Sasuke baru saja pulang", kata ibu Hinata saat menyambut anaknya.

Hinata tersentak. "S-Sasuke-kun?".

"Iya. Dia baru saja kembali dari Manchester dan langsung kemari untuk menemuimu. Tapi kau tidak ada di rumah. Dia ingin ibu menyampaikan padamu bahwa dia ingin bertemu denganmu di taman nanti malam", jelas ibunya.

'Itu taman tempat kami pertama kali bertemu. Dan sosok yang ku lihat di ujung jalan tadi, itu benar-benar Sasuke. Dia telah kembali'.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Natsu kami ga hoo o kiru (Your summer hair cuts off your face)**

**Mata toshi o kasane te kitto omoidasu (As another year passes surely we will remember)**

**Anata no kage atashi no kotoba (Your shadow and my words)**

**Nakigao okotta kao totsuzen kuchibiru ni fure ta kuchibiru mo (Your crying face, your angry face and the lips that suddenly touched mine)**

**Soba ni iru to chikatta akashi (I wished it would stay by my side forever)**

Dia tidak berubah. Fisiknya masih sama seperti dulu. Hanya saja sekarang dia lebih terlihat dewasa. Dasi, tuxedo. Benar-benar cerminan seorang eksekutif muda.

'Kenapa perasaanku seperti ini saat melihatnya? Rasanya seperti ribuan kupu-kupu sedang terbang di dalam perutku'.

"S-Sasuke-kun. Kau kembali?", tanya Hinata gugup.

"Hn". Dia benar-benar tidak banyak berubah. Masih seperti Sasuke yang dulu.

"Kapan?"

"Tadi siang. Saat kau tidak ada di rumah".

"Bagaimana kuliahmu?"

"Sangat baik. Aku selalu mendapatkan nilai terbaik di setiap semester".

"Sepertinya kau mempersiapkan masa depanmu dengan serius ya".

"Tentu saja. Aku ingin menjadi suami dan ayah yang hebat untuk keluargaku", jawab Sasuke bangga.

"Oh ya! Bagaimana dengan calon istrimu? Kapan kau menikah?"

"Sekarang giliranku bertanya. Apa kau sedang kencan dengan seseorang?", tanya Sasuke tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan Hinata untuknya.

"Aku terlalu sibuk belajar, tidak sempat memikirkan kencan. Kau sendiri tahu bahwa aku tidak bisa melakukan banyak hal dalam waktu bersamaan", jawab Hinata.

"Heh. Berarti benar dugaanku", Sasuke menyeringai.

"Dugaan apa?", tanya Hinata heran.

"Kau menungguku", jawab Sasuke. Membuat Hinata semakin bingung.

"A-Apa?"

"Kau benar-benar percaya kalau aku sudah mempunyai calon istri?"

"K-Kau membohongiku? Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya ingin melihat reaksimu saat mengatakan aku akan menikah dengan calon istriku. Tapi kau terlihat tidak peduli dengan hal itu".

"I-Itu karena . . . karena aku tidak ingin menjadi satu-satunya wanita yang ada di hatimu Sasuke-kun", jelas Hinata dengan suara yang parau seperti hendak menangis.

"Apa kau pikir jika hanya kau satu-satunya wanita yang ada di hatiku, hal itu akan menyakiti diriku hah?", bentak Sasuke memprotes pernyataan Hinata.

Hinata meletakkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dan hanya menunduk. Dia tidak sanggup melihat mata Sasuke. Sungguh tidak sanggup.

"Jika saja . . . jika saja kita terlahir di kehidupan yang lain, kau lah satu-satunya orang yang ingin ku temui", kali ini suara Sasuke juga ikut parau.

"Tidak masalah jika aku tidak bertemu dengan keluargaku. Yang ku inginkan adalah bertemu . . . tidak . . . aku ingin bersama denganmu", air mata mulai mengalir di pipi Sasuke.

Hinata akhirnya memberanikan diri melihat mata Sasuke. Dia tersentak. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Sasuke memberikan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda dalam waktu yang singkat. Menyeringai, marah, dan sekarang menangis.

Hinata tidak sempat berkata-kata saat Sasuke dengan lembut mengecup bibirnya yang hangat. Rasanya semua keraguan yang melingkupi mereka bertahun-tahun, kerinduan selama 5 tahun, berakhir di malam ini.

"Kau pernah bertanya siapa gadis yang aku cintai. Aku merasa bersalah karena mengatakan itu bukan urusanmu. Karena jelas-jelas itu adalah urusanmu. Karena gadis yang aku cintai, sejak dulu hingga detik ini, dan untuk selamanya adalah Hyuga Hinata. Aku mencintaimu Hinata", Sasuke menarik Hinata untuk menciumnya lagi.

"Menikahlah denganku Hinata", Sasuke memohon.

Hinata yag sedari tadi merasa suaranya tersangkut di tenggorokannya, kini sudah menemukan suaranya kembali.

"Ya", jawabnya.

**You Love You Love... **

**You Love You Love... **

**I Love...**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**FIN**

**Review please =))**

**Thanks for Reading :: Upe Jun **


End file.
